kingdom hearts , fanfic OC : Chapitre 6: Une nouvelle inattendue(2)
by Elhasakaki
Summary: Sora demande à Elika une adhésion à son équipe , accompagnée de Donald et Dingo, il demande l'aide de sa rival pour finir ses quêtes les plus ardues , mais cette rival sera-t-elle d'accord pour son adhésion à leur inséparable trio ? Un nouveau personnage vient d'apparaître , sera-t-il bon ou mauvais ?


**Fanfic OC KH Chapitre 6 (deuxième partie): Une annonce incroyable du roi**

En arrivant dans le château ,Sora entend la bête hurler de rage car il ne trouve toujours pas essaie de la trouver en parcourant tout le château même les donjons pourtant ils sont vides. La situation se complique, il sort le collier en cœur de sa poche,ferme les yeux en le tenant et demande l'aide du collier.

Le collier se pose sur le sol et fait apparaître un hologramme d'Elika pour aider Sora, l'hologramme porte la keyblade de la jeune fille puis crée une bulle d'énergie dans ses mains, elle envoie cette bulle sur le jeune garçon et ses amis, cette bulle les envoles vers le plafond du château ou le jeune garçon y trouve un verrou, sa keyblade le déverrouille en passant à travers la bulle. Ils entrent dans le plafond et y retrouve Belle changée en porte de placard, c'est tout de même étrange que les princesses sont changées en différents objets.

Il ramène Belle à la Bête en retournant dans la bulle volante, une fois atterrit au sol, il ramasse le collier puis le range dans sa poche en le remerciant. La Bête est reconnaissant envers le jeune garçon, il lui demande comment lui rendre service. Sora demande la même chose qu'il avait demandé à Shang sur la Terre des dragons mais la Bête lui répondit que cette fille leur a rendu visite, elle a détruit tous les sans-cœurs qui envahissaient le château. Mais cette fille n'est pas très bavarde puis est passé comme un coup de vent une fois les ennemis éliminés .

Sora se fiche du fait qu'elle ne soit pas bavarde , il veut juste la retrouver pour lui rendre son collier et l'aider face à Pat. La Bête propose de continuer le chemin, peut-être qu'ils la retrouveront.

Peu après un autre verrou se présente devant le jeune garçon , il ouvre un nouveau monde. Le voici arrivé au **Colisée de l'Olympe** , lorsqu'ils arrivent, ils s'arrêtent tous les trois en voyant quelqu'un se battre. La tenue d' **Elika** avait changé , elle porte une sorte de manteau noir et rose, des bottes noirs, un haut vert puis une petite jupe noir ornée de bleu. Sa Keyblade est ornée de diamant rouge et bleu , c'est ainsi que le jeune garçon la reconnaît grâce à sa longue chevelure émeraude verte et il remarque que sa rival à acquis de la puissance. Il s'approche d'elle une fois l'énorme sans-cœur détruit.

-Elika!

S'exclame Sora

Elle se tourne vers lui en accrochant son arme à sa ceinture.

-Tiens, tiens, quoi de neuf Sora ?

Dit-elle en croisant les bras

Sora sort le collier de sa poche en se rapprochant d'elle, il lui montre le collier et la jeune fille est surprise puis affiche un sourire sur son visage et décroise les bras. Elle prend son collier dans ses mains et l'attache autour de son cou.

-Oh merci infiniment , je le cherchais , ce collier est spécial mais je ne savais pas que tu l'avais.

-Tu l'as perdu lors de notre dernier affrontement, dernièrement il m'a beaucoup aider.

-Que fais-tu ici Sora?

-Je...Je te cherchais pour t'avertir que Pat te pourchasse.

Dit-il en tournant la tête

-Tu me cherchais? C'est gentil de ta part mais comme tu peux le constater , ma keyblade est devenue puissante.

Sora la regarde en détournant la tête, il prit les mains gantées d'Elika avec les siennes. La jeune fille devient un peu timide subitement en le regardant, elle se demande ce qu'il fait , il la regarde avec un doux regard, la jeune fille n'en revenait pas , pourquoi lui-fait-il un regard si innocent? Elle lâche ses mains et lui donne une claque .

-C'est quoi ton problème?Non mais ça va pas la tête de me tenir les mains comme ça? Pour qui te prends-tu gamin?

Le jeune garçon pose sa main sur sa joue vu la grosse claque qu'il a reçu, il ne pensait pas que ça pouvais la déranger mais oublie qu'ils ne s'entendent pas encore comme des amis mais ce fut effectivement un geste déplacé pour la jeune fille, il s'éloigne un peu d'elle en la regardant.

-Oh ça va j'ai rien fait de méchant, je voulais juste...juste te demander si on peut faire équipe à nouveau toi et moi? Parce que je me rends compte que ma quête est plus difficile ce que je croyais, je t'en prie, ton collier m'a vraiment aidé pour Belle.

Dit-il en gardant la tête baissée.

La jeune fille ne savait que dire, aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche, elle ne sait pas quoi répondre. Elle hésite tandis que Donald et Dingo sont bouche bées devant le geste déplacé de Sora.

-Je comprends... Tu ne veux pas...

Dit-il tristement

La jeune fille lui attrape le col et Sora fut surpris de ce geste.

-Sora, tu me... bon d'accord , Je veux bien faire équipe avec toi à nouveau mais ne va pas croire que je fais équipe avec toi en tant qu'amis.

Elle lâche son col

-D'a..d'accord

Les deux amis de Sora reste bouche bées de cette approche, même que Donald en tombe par terre. Dingo le regarde et il ne comprend pas cette demande si soudaine, il est plutôt étonné et essaie de réveiller Donald. Donald se réveil et se pointe devant Sora, il lui demande quelque chose.

-Pourquoi une demande d'équipe à **Elle?** Souviens-toi qu'elle nous à causé pas mal de soucis.

Sora hausse les épaules comme si de rien n'était.

-Je m'en souviens Donald mais je n'oublierai pas qu'elle m'a rendu kairi et je n'oublierai jamais qu'elle s'est battue avec moi face à Hadès.

-juste pour Kairi n'est-ce pas?

-M' enfin Donald de quoi tu parles?Non je lui dois bien ça.

Elika les écoutes mais à l'impression que ses mains sont chaudes, elle ne comprend pas ce qu'il lui arrive mais il est vrai que ce sera plus sympa de faire équipe plutôt que de se battre seul. Elle ferme les yeux un moment comme si cette chaleur lui faisait du bien, elle ignore d'ou cela provient mais en rougit d'avantage sans s'en rendre compte. Serait-ce des sentiments d'amitié ? Sa vue se trouble lorsqu'elle ouvre les yeux, à ce moment-là le jeune garçon lui tend la main mais elle recule puis s'éloigne un peu de lui.

Hadès apparaît entre eux puis les séparent d'une plus grande distance. Sora essaie de rattraper la main d Elika . Ils se rejoignent de nouveau et brandissent leur keyblades, les assembles et assomme le dieu des mort avec une attaque puissante; celui-ci ne pouvait se relever de cette attaque écrasante puis comprend que leur nouvelle recrue leur à tourné le dos. Le dieu tombe dans une colère noire puis les attaques de nouveau,tandis que la sorcière est scandalisée de cette nouvelle inattendue. Elle descend du Colisée puis leur envoie une armée de sans-cœur puis vient en pointant Sora du doigt.

-Misérable porteur de la keyblade! Comment oses-tu me prendre ma nouvelle recrue?

Dit-elle d'un ton énervé

Elika dévie l'attaque de Maléfique qui devait atteindre Sora. La sorcière n en revient pas de l'opposition de la jeune fille et lui parle ainsi:

-Elika? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire? Aurais-tu perdu l'esprit? Et oublié qu'il a saccagé ta ville ce sale vermisseau?

Elika désarme la sorcière en utilisant son pouvoir de gravité.

-Cela veut dire qu'il entre dans ma vie et toi t en sort, ce jeune garçon n'a rien fait à ma ville , le vrai coupable c'est toi!

Dit-elle en brandissant sa keyblade et en préparant son pouvoir de gravité depuis sa main gauche.

-Mais voyons, c'est moi qui t'a tout enseignée et c'est ainsi que tu me remercie?

-Je n'ai guère envie de te remercier pour m'avoir fait combattre un innocent, tu vas payer pour ce que tu m as fait subir!

Elika attaque la sorcière , elle fut assommée car la combattante avait combiné sa keyblade et son pouvoir de naissance . Pendant que le dieu de la mort et la sorcière disparaissent , le jeune garçon explique sa quête à Elika, la jeune fille l'écoute et veut l'aider; elle sait exactement où sont les princesses, elle se souvient que la sorcière a enfermée les princesses dans des objets qu'on trouve dans l'environnement de leur dernier endroit où elles ont vécu.

Sora la regarde en se demandant quelle est la prochaine princesse à libérer. Il devient pensif tandis que la jeune fille lui rappel que dernièrement c'était Ariel la dernière princesse capturée. Ils montent alors dans le vaisseau gummi et Elika monte sur sa moto, ils partent ensembles pour Atlantica.

Lorsqu'ils traversent l'espace, les sans-cœur les attaques. Les détenteurs de la keyblade se débarrassent des créatures en face d'eux, pendant ce temps le jeune garçon affiche un léger sourire sur son regarde ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées et lâche les commandes du vaisseau sans s'en rendre compte, ses amis l'appel car le vaisseau perd de l'adhérence mais le jeune garçon ne les entends pas .

La jeune fille arrête sa moto pour venir en aide à Donald et Dingo, elle prend une corde violette fluorescente puis attrape le vaisseau avec . Elle tire fortement le vaisseau vers elle puis Dingo reprend les commandes à la place de Sora en le bousculant, Donald ne comprend pas pourquoi son amis est si tête en l'air si subitement mais le jeune garçon est surpris du fait que son amis le bouscule comme ça . La jeune fille pilote sa moto de nouveau puis les aides à monter à la sortie de l'espace.

En arrivant à Atlantica , leurs apparences changent, la jeune fille devient une sirène. Donald est mécontent du comportement de Sora , il lui fait comprendre que son ami était dans les nuages lors de la traversée périlleuse de l'espace. Le jeune garçon se sent désolée et demande pardon à son ami mécontent de cette aventure alors que la jeune fille les écoutes, elle regarde le jeune garçon ainsi que ses amis puis se rapproche.

Sora déévie son regard de Dnald et regarde Elika en lui souriant, il la remercie pour son aide. La jeune fille plonge son regard de nuit dans les yeux bleu océan de Sora, elle à l'air hypnotisé, elle garde son calme en ne disant rien et en ne montrant aucune expression sur son visage. Il continue de la regarder comme si il est absorbé par son regard froid et sombre comme la nuit, la jeune fille se sent dévoré par les yeux du jeune garçon, elle dévie son regard et se met à nager vers le royaume.

Lorsqu'elle nage, Sora reprend ses esprit en pensant au regard de la jeune fille, son regard lui semblait si triste, tellement sombre qu'on ne pouvait à peine distinguer ses pupilles . La jeune fille arrive aux abords du château mais les gardes lui prennent les bras de la jeune fille fortement et lui parlent sous ce ton:

-Ennemis Localisée, venez au cachot.

Dit l'un des deux gardes

-Lâchez-moi! Je viens vous rendre la princesse!

Dit Elika en se débattant

Sora est surpris de ce qu'il se passe puis se pointe devant les gardes.

-Laissez-là partir, nous demandons à parler au roi Tritton,elle est avec moi.

Dit Sora en récupérant Elika par l'épaule

-Bien, suite à l'audience elle sera jugée.

Affirme l'autre garde

Les gardes et Sora entrent dans le château, le jeune garçon tient la main d' Elika pour la rassurer. Il lui promet qu'il ne laissera pas le roi la mettre au cachot ou la punir, lorsqu'ils arrivent devant le roi, celui-ci semble en colère contre la jeune fille, il s'assoit sur son trône en la dévisageant.

Pour montrer sa bonne foie, Elika lâche la main de Sora et se mis au pied du trône comme si elle acceptais la sentence du roi, le roi est surpris de son attitude puis se lève de son trône. Sora rejoins Elika qui est au pied du trône et met son front contre le front de la jeune fille, leur visage sont proches , il retourne vers le roi puis prend sa défense. Il explique ce qui s'est passé dernièrement mais le roi n'en croit pas un mot.

-Sora, que signifie sa présence ici? Tu sais pourtant bien qu'elle a capturée ma fille et détruit mon royaume?

Demande le roi avec colère.

-Majesté, elle va vous rendre votre fille, elle est avec moi et je ne laisserai personne l'enfermé alors que j'ai besoin d'elle pour ramener Ariel et que je tiens à elle. Elle a tourné le dos à Maléfique en découvrant la vérité sur moi grâce à Kairi.

Affirme Sora en prenant Elika contre lui.

-Bon je ne la mettrai pas au cachot mais elle a intérêt à retrouver ma fille, à me la ramener vivante et je veux que tu veilles à ce qu'elle ne te trahit pas Sora.

Explique le roi en redevenant calme

-Comptez sur moi Majesté,je la surveillerai de près.

Dit le jeune garçon en ayant la jeune fille blottie contre lui.

Elika perdit ses mots,elle est serrée contre le torse de Sora et tenue par les bras du jeune garçon. Elle se sent toute chose encore une fois de plus une chaleur monte dans tout son être, elle ne comprend pas et ne peut bouger des bras de Sora. Elle devient pensive en ayant es mains fermées en poings dans les bras du jeune garçon, ses yeux s'écarquillent lorsqu'elle écoute les paroles du jeune garçon pour la défendre , elle se sent rassurée en étant toujours blotti contre lui. Elle avait l'impression qu'il la protège mais il la lâche puis se tourne vers ses amis, ils le regardent avec un air béa. Elika reste instinctivement blottie contre Sora et son collier en cœur se met à briller d'une lueur rose, elle cache le collier avec sa main en se retirant des bras du jeune garçon , elle semble intimidée.

Le regard bleuté du jeune garçon se pose sur le visage de la jeune fille, celle-ci eu le visage légèrement rouge en particulier ses joues sont teinte légèrement d'un rose pâle ,étant perturbée par cette sorte d'étreinte,elle ne dis rien. Elle ne sait pas quoi dire jusqu'à ce que Donald se rapproche d'elle pour lui demander où se trouve la princesse . Elle retrouve alors ses esprits et explique que de trouver une princesse c'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Il faut d'abord un objet qui appartient à la princesse et ainsi on la trouvera.

A ce moment-là Polochon arrive et demande si la grotte secrète d'Ariel est un endroit qui peut aider à la retrouver . Cependant personne ne se souviens de l'endroit où est la grotte sauf Polochon, le poisson fait signe à Elika de le suivre,tout le monde le suivit jusqu'à la grotte mais devant se tient un sans-cœur. Elika et Sora brandissent leurs armes pour vaincre l'ennemi.

Peu après , ils entrent dans la grotte et ils cherchent la princesse , en nageant Elika trouve la tête de la princesse sur un vase, elle fait signe au jeune garçon et il regarde ce qu'elle a trouvée . Il en déduit alors qu'il faut retrouver le reste du corps de la princesse qui est répartis dans les objets de la grotte, tout le monde cherchent et trouvent les parties manquantes. Comme un puzzle, la jeune fille rassemble les pièces avec Sora pour libérer la princesse .

Ariel se réveille une fois libérer de son sort, elle remercie Sora et les autres pour cela, la jeune fille est soulagée , elle ne sera pas enfermé dans un cachot ou jugée par le roi des sept océans . Ils ramènent la princesse auprès de son père , le roi remercie Elika et les autres, est heureux de retrouver sa fille , il lui remet une médaille à elle, Sora, Donald et Dingo afin de les remercier . Maintenant Sora à terminé sa quête, il est temps pour lui de retourner voir le roi, il demande à Elika si elle rentre avec eux ou si elle reste a Atlantica. Mais la jeune fille insiste pour repartir avec eux, ils repartent au vaisseau gummi en saluant le roi et ses filles.

Donald et Dingo rentrent dans le vaisseau qui n'est plus retenu par la corde d'Elika. Elika met son casque de moto sur sa tête mais Sora lui tient ses quelques mots avant de monter rejoindre ses amis.

-Elika?

Demande-t-il.

-Oui Sora?

Répond Elika en ajustant son casque

-Je tiens à te dire...Merci .

-C'est toi que je devrais remercier.

Affirme la jeune fille en le regardant .

Le jeune garçon lui sourit et la prend dans ses bras une nouvelle fois, elle le repousse légèrement pour éviter de se sentir serrée malgré qu'il insiste pour la garder dans ses bras. Elle fini par le laisser faire en l'entourant de ses bras malgré qu'elle ne comprend pas l'attitude du jeune garçon envers elle. Quand il la lâche, elle monte sur sa moto, il se met derrière elle sur la moto, elle lui met un casque sur la tête même si cet objet n'entre pas à cause des piques de Sora. Finalement elle lui retire le casque, il se tient à sa taille comme la dernière fois en pressant légèrement et doucement le dos de la jeune fille contre son buste .

Donald et Dingo remarquent que leur amis est montée sur le vaisseau de la jeune fille. Ils se sentent un peu abandonnée depuis qu'elle est avec eux, ils démarrent le vaisseau et traversent l'espace. Ils arrivent au château Disney et partent en salle d'audience voir le roi.

Sora se tient bien à Elika en regardant l'espace, il est émerveillé tandis que sa partenaire est plutôt gênée du fait qu'il la tient aux hanches . Elle rougis d'avantage sous son casque puis s'empresse de sortir de l'espace pour corriger son attitude et afin de ne plus avoir le jeune garçon derrière elle sur son vaisseau. Elle a l'impression d'avoir un tambour à la place de son cœur, il bat la chamade , elle ne savait pas pourquoi comme c'est la première fois que ça lui arrive.

Le roi les salut alors qu'ils s'inclinent tous. Sora regarde Elika discrètement tandis qu'elle ne s'agenouille pas devant le roi. Elle fait alors le même geste que Sora puis se présente au roi, celui-ci semble heureux de sa rencontre. Il est fier de la quête de Sora puis est impatient d avouer quelque chose.

-Oh il faut que je vous présente quelqu'un!

S'exclame le roi

Le roi fait entrer une personne dans la salle d'audience,c'est un garçon brun avec des mèches qui orne sa chevelure de bel. Il porte une veste blanche,des mitaines noirs et un pantalon en cuir, chaussé par des bottines marrons puis habillé d une cape bleu dorée dans son dos.

-Qui est-ce?

Demande Sora intrigué

-Je me nomme Mikaru,ancien magicien de la cour du roi.

Dit l'inconnu en s'inclinant.

-Mikaru?

Demande Donald

-C'est une longue histoire Donald mais il est revenu parmis-nous!

Affirme le roi

-Oh comment ai-je pu vous faire une chose pareil votre Majesté? Je suis tellement navré,laissez-moi me repentir, je serai un bon magicien à vos ordres .

Dit-il d'une certaine manière

-Et bien soit le bienvenu Mikaru.

Dit Dingo en le regardant

-Merci bien futur coéquipiers.

-Pardon?

Demande le canard en étant méfiant du magicien.

A suivre...


End file.
